


Serenity

by Hermine



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermine/pseuds/Hermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G and Sam reconnecting during a difficult case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. Beta by thefannishwaldo.  
> For sallycandance/Les. Less than three, babe:D Hope you enjoy.

Sam had worked enough cases with G to recognize the subtle signs of a personality taking over. It didn't happen often, but the longer G stayed deep undercover, without a real connection to his team, the more fragments of the cover personality stayed with them during downtime. It made downtime ineffective, G even more difficult to read and Sam tense. The case had been dragging on for close to a month and they weren't any closer to finding the missing munitions in Camp Pendleton.

G became Lieutenant Commander Peter Fleming a little too easily.  
He usually changed before briefings at OSP, but today he stayed in it and didn't seem to realize he was doing it.

His body language had gone from his usual slouch to a perfect parade rest in the office. And it carried on. When talking with Vance in Ops he had come to attention so naturally that Sam had followed suit and needed the slight nod of their Director to snap out of it.

It was disconcerting to watch his partner afterwards in the office. G was always following protocol regarding their documents, but the way he shredded the excess copies of their preliminary report reeked of pure military. For a few idle moments Sam wondered if G simply copied behaviour he observed or if someone had taught him the correct responses in military situations.

After about an hour Sam had enough of observing G's silent staring contest with the contents of the report. He closed in on G from behind, curled an arm over his shoulders and issued a clear order: "Home."

G rose easily and accepted the way Sam's hand had settled on his neck, pulling him towards Sam. It was partly a comforting action and partly Sam's way of reminding G that they had finished working for that night.

The skin beneath his fingers was clammy, almost slick with sweat though the night had already cooled the summer heat down. He tightened his grip. Sam knew enough about muscle memory to believe in the power of repetition. G's mind might be still caught in his legend, but his body reacted to Sam's touch with relaxation. A trained response that Sam had cultivated and nurtured.

They left the bullpen in silence, walking through the empty hallway to Sam's car. To any onlooker they must have seemed to walk companionably close, when in truth Sam's arm over G's shoulder was a leash keeping the other from running into the night. With G lost in a cover there was always a pattern. He became too focused on the details of the case, too lost in the right kind of back-story.

Time to shake him out of it.

"My place or yours?"

G looked up abruptly, his body leaning towards the hood: "You said home."

He wormed his way out of Sam's grip and got into the car. Sam followed with a relieved sigh. At least he wasn't fighting to stay on his own.

The car drive lacked their usual banter. In its stead there was a thin line of tension between them. Sam knew that G was boiling with prolonged stress, dangerously close to losing control over his temper. His eyes had turned an icy shade of blue and if that wasn't enough to convince Sam that he was still dealing with Fleming, the way G marched up to the apartment complex like a soldier marching into battle was.

"If you took that damn key I tried to give you, you wouldn't have to wait until I parked the car." he told him mildly. G leaned with his back against the wall, his arms folded over his chest and watched Sam through slitted eyes. In the fluorescent lights his face looked pale, a pasty white contrast to the colors of the uniform he was wearing.

"You want something?"

Sam cocked his head, "For you to drop the act and tell me what has been eating you." Chuckling at G's mutinous expression he continued: "But since you aren't going to do that, I'd settle for you getting inside, taking off the damned uniform and taking a shower."

"Want to fuck first? Or isn't that something you'd settle for?" G mocked, but he still hadn't moved from his spot, observing Sam's search for his keys.

Sam turned, lunged towards him and grabbed G by the shoulders, "I think we're done talking here." his hand once again settled on G's neck, his touch much more forceful than earlier, meant to curtail any further discussion.

"What makes you think you can order me -"

Sam interrupted him before G started to really piss him off. "You know I have limits, G. You getting lost in a legend won't happen on my watch. I made you a promise."

He opened the door and switched the light on. "I don't need your protection."

G walked inside and pushed him to clear his way. Sam rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them. "Tough."

"And I don't need a shower." The few moments Sam had needed to lock the door, G had used to strip to his underwear. With a slight leer he stood in the hallway. The smirk showed just how conscious G was of the appeal of his naked skin for Sam.

A clean shaven G in nothing but briefs was temptation personified for Sam. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind from the impulse to claim what was his. And didn't that thought remind him of the problem? Whoever was standing across from him wasn't completely his partner. Having sex with one of G's aliases was no hardship, but Sam liked G too much to allow that tonight.

Sam wasn't surprised that G had at least complied partly with his orders. From the look of the hall G had just kicked his shoes to the left and ripped everything else off hurriedly in an attempt to push Sam's buttons. G leaving his shit all over Sam's place was normal. Assessing the scene Sam knew that this was merely a feint. The chaos was too organized, everything lined up too artificially to be real. G was no closer to the surface than when he was still wearing Fleming's uniform. G liked a safe cover. A good, decent military bureaucrat with a respectable career, nothing in his life extraordinary. Nothing in his life but stability, work and order. To a man like G who on his best days remembered he was in the U.S. and not in the seedier parts of U. S. cities when waking up, such simplicity was seductive.

"As I said earlier, what I could use is a good fuck." Even his leer was off. That offer didn't come from his partner. G still looked like that soldier. Though it seemed he had added another layer. This version of Fleming was no bureaucrat. Every inch of his posture screamed his attention, his readiness for battle. Sam smiled. Seemed as if G was starting to break through. Instead of answering he started to pick up the wrinkled clothes, shaking his head at a torn off button.

"Hetty won't like you tomorrow."

"Fleming is off base tomorrow. She'll do her ninja tricks on the uniform and it'll be starched by Thursday, so that Fleming can pass muster."

Sam shook his head again and left the hall, heading for the bedroom. "Go shower, G. I'm fixing you something to eat. Noodles o.k. with you?"

"Sam."

"What?" Sam hollered over his back.

"I don't do domestic." G said the word domestic with the same inflection he used for talking about those missions when he had still been on loan for the agencies offering the highest price. Not that he gave that information willingly. Sam sometimes felt as if he had to use a crowbar to pry information from G about his life before they met.

Rolling his eyes, he hung the clothes on the cupboard. "Don't worry. Eating mac and cheese won't make you my wife."

Sam fixed their food quickly and then sat down to wait at the kitchen table. When G came back from his shower he had put on his regular sweats and one of Sam's shirts. Sam was more than a little amused that he'd first noticed that he was in a relationship when he'd set aside a set of clothes just for G in his closet. Clothes G seemed to prefer to wear when he stayed over. Their relationship had changed so gradually from occasional fuck buddies to a regular arrangement that Sam had simply overlooked that he spent more hours sleeping in the same bed with G, than without him. Though calling the bunks G usually had in his haunts beds, was exaggerating their worth. Sam tried to sleep mostly on top of G when they made use of his partner's apartments. At least with G he was sure that he wasn't bug infested.

 

G sat wordlessly down across from him and ate his food with determination. He didn't once look up until his plate was clean. Sam decided the silence had merit and ate too.

"Happy now?" G said when they had both finished, a sliver of impatience in his voice.

"Ecstactic. TV?" Sam allowed a smile to steal across his face.

G shot him a glare and scraped his chair back. "How about we make use of your bedroom?"

"You tired?" The smile had morphed into a grin. But despite his teasing Sam actually rose as well.

"Cute, Sam, real cute." With a nod to their dishes he continued. "Can they wait till tomorrow or will you get up again and do them later?"

"What do you think?"

G just stood there for a minute, his face hardening. "I don't particularly care about the dishes."

With scowl that would have sent most of their teammates packing, G advanced on Sam and stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam knew G waited for a sign that it was okay to touch, if Sam wanted he could drag this out all night, but it was already late and while Fleming might have the day off, Sam and G still had to go to work in the morning.

"You finally with me G?" Sam asked, smiling a guarded half smile. "You done with being Fleming for today?"

G exhaled and it seemed as if relaxation finally set into his frame. "Left him in the shower." Sam had got as much from the changed body language. And he didn't need an explanation. It was enough to find his partner under the layers. For a few seconds they stared at each other mutely.

G visibly forced his shoulders to drop. "You going to tell Nate?"

"Nope. What Wonderboy doesn't figure out on his own, stays between us. I only have to answer him when he directly asks about you." G reached out with his hand to his partner's chest.

"Then we done with you mothering me, too?"

Sam took G's hand and kept it captive for a moment. "I suppose."

Slowly G's hand pushed Sam's shirt up, exposing his skin to the colder air. Sam felt his abs quiver when G's fingers reached higher. He hated to break the mood, but their job demanded caution: "G, window."

His partner ruefully stopped and reached behind them, to switch off the light. Then he grabbed onto Sam's belt and dragged Sam willingly behind him to the bedroom.

Sam liked the fact that he might have 40 pounds on his partner, but their strengths were still easily matched. In fact he considered himself to be less dangerous, G and his easy manner were nothing but a deflection from the truth. And Sam liked it that way. They were equally hardened by their profession and both liked their play a little more on the rough side of normal.

When he was pushed to the bed, Sam fell without struggling and left G looming above him. They shared a quick smile in the dark and while Sam couldn't quite see G leaning over him, they had done this enough that his mind supplied the missing details to the sound of his partner undressing.

That push had finally felt like G again, the movement smooth and fluent. It was probably that elegant efficiency in G that had first attracted Sam. He had an almost uncanny ability to predict action and reactions and adapted accordingly. But even with all his chameleon traits stripped away, G was still alluring. He wasn't like anybody else Sam had had sex with.

Sam stretched onto the bed and shifted when he felt G tugging at the hem of his shirt. They were good at this by now and he lifted up to help G get rid of his own shirt. G climbed the bed and straddled him. As soon as Sam felt him sit down on his thighs, he sat up and took him by the waist.

Chest to chest. That first touch always electrified him. He wasn't disappointed now and pressed closer, embracing G and trapping him.

G moaned at their contact and nuzzled into Sam's neck, biting and licking. Sam felt the first wave of pleasure rise, threatening his control. He reached up, rubbing along G's solid back. Acres of smooth skin, interspersed with five bullet holes. The first time G had been in his bed after the shooting he had spent hours kissing along the caves on his chest and back.

He pulled G's face up and kissed him firmly. He could almost feel the lips underneath him bruising, swelling up with the force of their kiss. He watched how G's eyes fluttered shut and his whole body arched into Sam, welcoming that hint of pain.

"More?" he murmered against his lips, fingernails dragging lazily along his spine.

The reply was husky with need, his body melting into Sam's heavier frame. "Yeah."

Amazingly G kept his eyes shut during their exchange. Sam liked that.

Taking his upturned face as an invitation, Sam drew his partner closer again. He was losing himself in deceptively soft kisses, enjoying their lush, drugging quality and G's eager response. It was a heady feeling to make him loose control and G's hard cock against his hip just edged him on. He moved his mouth lower, sucking a wet trail along G's neck that ended in soft bites to his collarbone. His hands never stopped sliding over his back, massaging, enflaming. And judging from the gasping breaths G took, he was loving it.

On rare occasions Sam had a soft and compliant G in his bed. Sweetness had so little place in their life. He went back to kissing his mouth, enjoying how G surrendered momentarily. It only added to the waves of pleasure rolling over Sam.

He started to cup G's ass when he found himself suddenly on his back with a knee between his thighs. Like quicksilver G moved over him, all hot naked skin rubbing over him and corded muscles pressing him down. Finding his goal, G's hand rubbed along the bulge in his trousers, teasing. Sam didn't mind the sudden change, he was too used to G's impatience.

"I want you." G leaned over him, for a second openly needy. His hand on Sam's cock was still building up delicious pressure and friction.

When the hand stopped Sam groaned at the loss, but with a few shoves G had him unzipped, chinos and briefs down his thighs. And with a smooth slide he was already straddling him again, shuddering visibly.

"Get rid of the rest." The look in his partner face told Sam all he needed to know. G was so turned on he couldn't stay still anymore.

He touched G's face, slowing his own breathing with the measured caress. "I'm busy."

"Are you fucking with me?" G's voice was layered with amusement.

Sam pulled him down again, sucking a kiss into his neck. "Not yet."

"So in preview of that event, don't you think getting naked would be better?"

Sam pressed his hips up. "This ain't enough for you?" Their cocks nestled together, hardening at the new contact, forcing a low gasp from G.

Sam prolonged their contact by rocking upwards continously. He felt G sinking down against him with a shudder, soft gasps hitching with each breath. He nuzzled his way down to the collarbones again, where he started to suck on the slight bruise he had already left there.

"Sam," G finally protested.

Playfully rolling them over and climbing off the bed, Sam obeyed at last and got rid of his chinos and briefs, and tugging off his socks. His erection thumped upwards with a soft smack when he got back onto the bed. G's eyes were so focused on it that Sam felt obliged to ask: "This what you want?"

Wordlessly G turned on his front and reached behind him, leading Sam exactly where he wanted him to be. For a few seconds he bucked backwards, rubbing Sam's cock along his crack. Sam felt his mind go blank, drawing his arm half around G's throat and half over his face.

He pressed kisses against his back, holding his partner fast with his greater bulk. "You prepared?"

"Took care of it in the shower." G's voice was muffled. Sam groaned when he imagined G opening up his own ass.

"I bet you looked damn fine."  
Then Sam let his control snap. G kept shoving back against him, growling. And if G wanted Sam to fuck him through the mattress, he would get exactly that. Sam flipped him over and pulled them both upright, sinking deeply inside G, without pause or mercy. The moment he bottomed out, G bit down on Sam's arm and Sam felt the skin break and oozing blood.

It didn't feel like a smooth slide and Sam made only a few slow thrusts. There was a little sweetness in trusting G enough to know that even with little lube and stretching, G wouldn't just take Sam hurting him. What preparations G had made in the shower, he must have felt the need for a rough ride.

Sam had long learnt that G sometimes needed the edge of pain to finally clear his head. If he didn't get it with Sam he would break free from the cover identity in other, more dangerous, avenues. And Sam was much too possessive to consider that an alternative to claiming G.

Surrounded by tightness, Sam stopped in his movement completely, head sunk to G's nape and struggling to breathe. G violently trembled in his grip, clenching even tighter around him. Sam reached for G's cock, giving it a hard stroke and settling quickly into a rhythm matched to the way his hips snapped against G.

Pounding hard and fast into G, he more felt than heard his partner demanding more, despite the way skin caught on skin and rubbed raw. His plea vibrated through Sam's spine. And on the next stroke into him, G fell forward onto his knees and arms shuddering, with Sam curled into his back, both panting and so close to coming that it was almost painful.

In the end they both fell apart, coming almost simultaneously, Sam spurting with a groan deep inside G and G coming into Sam's hand.

When they both stopped trembling with the aftershocks, Sam carefully slipped from G's body, moving to wrap G in a light embrace as he did. Sam expected the wince he saw when G moved closer into his arms and he started regretting the way G would be hurting the next day.

"Stop feeling guilty." G muttered. "You're disturbing my new found serenity."

Sam chuckled lightly: "Serenity, G?"

"Yep. Someone fucked me right into it."

"You're welcome."

End


End file.
